guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Animate Bone Fiend
please verify Bone fiends do not shoot "arrows" and their damage is therefore not enhanced by the ranger skill favorable winds. They do physical damage, and their damage is therefore enhanced by winnowing. Their damage can be converted to fire damage by the Ranger Elite skill greater conflagaration. :Can anyone test this? I've read exactly the opposite, though I do not have a necro/ranger for easy testing. --Squeg 06:33, 25 October 2005 (EST) ::The damage done by fiends is increased by favorable winds. It should also be noted that any necromancer 'orders' spell also effects both minions and fiends.--Xis10al 01:36, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :I've tested this using conflagration and storm chaser. Bone fiends do fire arrows, as their projectiles are modified by conflagration. Bone Fiend Arrows Hope this helps. --Loonsbury 12:33, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::No, they aren't arrows, as Favorable Winds doesn't affect them. I just tested Conflagration with a spear and Conjure Flame, and sure enough, it changed the spear's damage to fire and triggered Conjure Flame. This means that it is another skill anomaly (like Bonetti's Defense, which says "melee attacks and arrows" but is actually all attacks, including wands and spears), and so I have added it to the list --Gimmethegepgun 12:50, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Bone fiend armor increases by roughly 3 per level and health increases by 20 per level. A level 18 bone fiend has 440 health and 54 armor against physical damage. By contrast, a level 18 bone horror also has 440 health, but has 72 armor and therefore takes 35% less damage than a bone fiend against physical damage. :I've seen something about this elsewhere, but would love to have a link to the originating article. This would also help to credit the work. A link under "related articles" would be appropriate. --Squeg 06:33, 25 October 2005 (EST) duplicate information Much of the info added/expanded recently is common among all animated undead. Where appropriate i moved this info to minion or Corpse Exploitation and added even more prominate links to those articles to the notes section. --Squeg 06:44, 25 October 2005 (EST) General Question about what's posted I notice under Related Articles that is states necromancers have "summoned pets". Is this a correct term, or should it be changed? By stating pets, it gives rise to too many other questions being asked about the nature of minions.--Xis10al 01:40, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :they are minions, a totally different class to pets, what related article did you find this in? -- Xeon 01:47, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Someone corrected the problem months back.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 03:05, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Yeah, i just like answering posts from ages ago -_- -- Xeon 03:22, 28 December 2006 (CST) Availability *I recently saw this skill available at Ascalon City. What's going on? --Chiaro 00:33, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :You already unlocked it on another char? The Hobo 00:48, 17 June 2007 (CDT) GoLE? Why is there a note saying that taking Glyph of Lesser Energy with this is a good idea? One of the main purposes of Soul Reaping is to pay for minions. GoLE takes 30 seconds to recharge and only reduces the cost of 2 of these minions by 10 energy. Considering that GoLE costs 5 energy thats a total saving of 15 energy. However you will only be animating minions during or after fights, not between (there wont be any corpses). Since nobody in there right mind would take this into PvP we can assume that tips regarding this skill are mainly aimed at PvE, and as such, there will be gaps between combat where you wont be animating minions, therefore it's not as if you need to cast this constantly. During or after combat, you will have plenty of energy due to soul reaping and i don't think that taking this skill is, on it's own, is a good enough reason to justify a choice of secondary proffesion and use of a skill slot on seperate energy management --Cobalt | Talk 15:30, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :It's faster, and you don't lose much by bringing it. Zulu Inuoe 16:52, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Faster? What's faster? And i think that losing the ability to go monk secondary is a fair loss considering the current standard pve MM build (which i know dosen't use animate bone fiend, but still, monk is a good secondary for MMs) --Cobalt | Talk 19:32, 1 March 2008 (UTC)